Portable computer and telephone markets are currently merging, driven by the expansion of the Internet and interactive television which calls for associated technologies. It is therefore desirable to be able to display graphical images, such as World Wide Web pages distributed via the Internet or three-dimensional video game images, on a standard television screen with a level of visual comfort that is acceptable to the user. In particular, video game images are subject to a phenomenon known as “aliasing” which compromises image quality.
In a video game image a structure such as a tree, a vehicle or a building is generally defined by an array of triangles defining a contour of the structure and a texture at several scales. The scales are determined as a function of the orientation of each triangle. In a conventional video game running on a game console, all the textures are pre-stored at all the scales.